


It's a beautiful day

by DevouringSilence



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevouringSilence/pseuds/DevouringSilence
Summary: What if everyone lived and no one died? Yeah, what if some characters had a little more luck, and way less angst?A simple journey after the events of Neverwinter Nights 1
Relationships: Aribeth de Tylmarande/Fenthick Moss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	It's a beautiful day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Troubled Tieflings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Troubled+Tieflings).



The sun woke her up as always. The golden light barely filtered through the wooden shutters though, but she had made a habit of getting up at dawn, when he did. It took no more than the soft light of day for her to rise. Aribeth opened her eyes, blinking to get used to the dim light. Her gaze fell on the pillow in front of her. Pure white, it bore no sign of having served that night. Her stomach twisted slightly, unpleasant thoughts rushing through her mind. It was as if a lead cap had fallen suddenly on her heart. She turned and closed her eyes for a moment, tensed with her whole being. She hadn't even realized how tight her jaw was and how fast her breathing was.

But she knew the signs now. She took a deep breath, gradually forcing herself to inhale and exhale as slowly as possible. However, images came back to him. Some days it was more difficult than others.

Lord Nasher shouting orders. The attacked academy, its students ... flight, panic, frenzied racing and fighting.  
And then that day ... She had never told anyone what had happened. She didn't even dare to imagine what would have happened if ... A violent shiver ran through her. No she didn't want to think about it. She knew very well what would have happened if a certain student hadn't acted in time. The key ... yes, she still dreamed of it. Rather in nightmares. Sometimes Aribeth would wake up in the night sticky with cold sweat, burning and trembling, an indescribable anguish tightening her heart.

And he was still there, awake and attentive, ready to reassure her. He wasn't asking her anything. He had never asked the question. And she had never told him. She had promised herself. Nothing could have undone her oath that day.

Aribeth threw back the covers. Even today her determination was intact. And her wish was unchanged. Exhaling a deep breath, she sat down on the edge of the bed. With one hand she reached for her glass of water without even looking at it. She had always been thirsty in the morning, but it was even more so now. Slowly, she stood up, a simple linen tunic covering her. She was still thin, but the fabric was starting to tighten slightly around her stomach. Soon it would show. And the whole town would talk about it. Finally ... She sighed. For now they could both enjoy their little secret.

Barefoot on the floor, she didn't make a sound as she walked towards the kitchen. She thought she smelled the sweet smell of toast with bacon. It was good, she was starting to feel hungry. But first, she said her morning prayers, a ritual rooted so deep inside her that she didn't even think about it.

She finally pushed open the kitchen door, slowly, the daylight here was much stronger. Letting her eyes get used to it, she took the opportunity to observe him. He hadn't heard her. He was humming a song popular in the palace. Where could he have heard that? It had been a while since he had been there. Just like her for that matter. Peace was good.

"My dear, my sweet ..."

A small laugh escaped her. In all these years that they had known each other she had never been able to help herself. When he was alone, he often assumed an air he thought distinguished and did not always sing right, fervently imitating the bards who roamed the streets in search of glory.

“Ah you're awake! What do you want to eat this morning? I made scrambled eggs the way you like them, bread and sweet patties. Oh, and there's grilled bacon too. I know how much you like it! ”

Aribeth didn't see the big smile on her face, very similar to that of her companion. Fenthick carefully put down his spatula, and quickly joined her. He took her hands, before placing a simple kiss on her cheek.

"Are you not too tired, I hope?" You went to bed late last night. I thought Lord Nasher had calmed down on the reports a bit? "

“No, it's okay, don't worry. I just had a few notes to add to the soldiers' last report. "

"You're doing too much as always, so come sit and eat with me instead!" "

He pulled out one of the chairs for her then walked back to the stoves. The small light oak table was loaded, he really hadn't skimped this morning. Aribeth blamed herself for not helping him more with the chores of the house. Her work at the castle occupied a good part of her time. Then she calmed down when she saw him bring the plates with a smile. He had already told her that it was okay for them to share the tasks, and he had more time than she did, at least now.

Fenthick pushed the jug of milk out, making room for a heavy plate of steaming bacon he put not far from her.

“You need strength! And it seems to me that the day before yesterday you were still complaining that they only served dried meat on patrols! You deserve bacon just bought at the market. "

He handed her a plate, a teasing smile illuminating his sweet face. Aribeth pouted. Usually she was very happy with the rations, but it was true that now that was not enough for her. The little being in her womb didn't seem to enjoy the bland food reserved for the troops. And Fenthick seemed delighted to have to meet her every requirement. He was even doing a little too much. Sticking her fork into the grilled meat, she stared at the table literally overflowing with food. There was a basket filled with still warm bread, a jar of milk, cream, sugar, but also scrambled eggs with beans, a tomato and potato salad, water, good coffee, tea and especially the famous pancakes that she hastened to grab.

“You know there's only one in my womb. Looks like you've prepared a feast for a group of infantrymen! "

Despite everything, her tone was cheerful. She didn't blame him for his enthusiasm, they had waited far too long for such an event and she was probably just as excited as him. He looked sheepish, fiddling with his fork before finally helping himself to a salad. He almost served her too, but his partner's plate was already full.

“Yes, of course, I know what the midwife said, but I prefer to plan broad. And Daelan and Sharwyn will maybe drop by later. I'm sure they'll be happy to eat the leftovers. "

"Oh, are they back in town then?" I did not know. "

“Yes it must be said that they have been busy lately. I believe they have finished visiting the Uthgard tribes. Daelan really went out of his way to create an understanding between everyone, but I believe he finally did it. I'm really happy for him! "

Aribeth smiles at him between bites. Seeing her mate's enthusiasm was contagious, and she too was really happy with their friend's success. She also wondered if the cordial understanding he had with Sharwyn had not turned into something else ... However, she would never have asked such a thing of the half-orc or the bard. No, she thought it was none of her business. Besides, she didn't necessarily feel legitimate to talk about this sort of thing. Fenthick quickly pulled her out of her reverie.

“Oh and I forgot to tell you! Linu La'neral is on her way to Neverwinter. She will undoubtedly be accompanied by the others as far as I understand. They have received my letter and are coming to see us. "

A satisfied smile graced his features, he watched her open her mouth wide with notable amusement. He had surprised her this time! Usually he wasn't very good at hiding anything from her, which made any surprise almost impossible, but this time he had gone to great lengths. Aribeth was busy too, and she was a little distracted by her new condition.

" Oh ! You mean Rith and Tomi are coming too? "

"Yeah, sure, I wanted to get everyone together to break the news to them, hope you don't mind?" Um, I wouldn't want that to bother you, of course, but I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get everyone together. It's been a long time since we've seen each other... "

For a moment Fenthick seemed genuinely anxious, his large eyes fixed on her, waiting for an answer. She chuckled and gently put her fork down to take his hand.

“Nothing would make me happier than seeing all our friends. I understand better why there is such a feast here! Besides, when should they arrive? "

"Well ... I think they shouldn't delay any longer ..."

A few moments later they heard a knock on the heavy oak door. All their friends had gathered outside, their arms full of packages. The couple got up quickly to welcome them. There followed a chaos of laughter, hugs, a few tears and of course a few plates ended up on the floor, Linu was still quite clumsy .... The day was just beginning and they intended to enjoy it as much as possible. Spending time with the people they loved was what they loved the most. Aribeth smiled at her love, yes it was a beautiful day ahead.


End file.
